Problem: Evaluate $\dfrac p4 +pq$ when $p=8$ and $q=6$.
Explanation: Let's substitute $ p= 8$ and $ q={6}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ {p}}4 +{p}{q}$ $=\dfrac{ {8}}4 +({8})({6})$ $=2+48$ $=50$